Matthew James Decoy
Childhood Matthew James Decoy was born into a very loving family. His mother Victoria Eastham was from England and his father Jonathan Matthew Decoy was the second president of Hündinstadt. James was 3 when his mother had a fail birth and her health got delicate. His mothers sickness deeply affected him and he did his best to keep his mother proud. His family was very close with the Ironside family so he has known Aeron Ironside and Raquelle Slavov-Ironside most of his life. He went to "Vanlandingham Private School for Talented Youth" and he met Johanna Aido there. The two easily became close friends. Johanna was the "it-girl" and James soon became the most popular guy in school. He then continued his education in Norewood High where he met his first love Aisha Wainright. In his junior year he got into a relationship with Johanna and met Nicholas Sexxahass in one of her many parties. James's mother got even sicker and his grades got affected by that and thanks to Johanna he managed to graduate. Then he got into University of Lord Wolfe and majored in Psycology. In his freshman year he met Katelyn Sexxahass and he "wanted nothing more than to make her smile" as in those days Katelyn rarely smiled. He had a big fight with Johanna and two broke up. He got in a relationship with Katelyn two years later and then got married to her soon after college was over. Their marriage was the most glorious one seen yet in Hündinstadt and everyone who was anyone was invited. He learnt that Johanna suicided after the wedding during his honey moon and as fast as he could he returned back and helped her family every way he could. His mother passed away the same year and James was deeply hurt. Katelyn Elisabetta Sexxahass James loved Katelyn more than anything in the whole world. He would do anything and anyone for her. But the thing he didnt know was the Katelyn didnt love him the way he did. He loved her and adored her as if she was a goddess and Katelyn liked that. She loved the attention,not caring whom it came from. James got into a fight with Katelyn (before the show started) and he accidently hit Katelyn after she started talking bad about Johanna. He apologiesed more than once but she agreed to accept it under one term. If he killed Madison Grey. Johanna Aido Johanna was probably his first love and above being his first love she also was his best friend. It is least to say that he was devastated when he learned that she was dead. He visited her grave almost every other month and left her a rose. A red one. Her favorite. In his vision that he saw during Season 2 finale. He dreamt of what he could have had if he ended up with Johanna instead. In this alter-reality the couple had a daughter Renee Decoy and expecting for a son. The dream ended when James was shot by Leonardo Sexxahass in revenge for Madison Grey and her stillborn baby. He then realized that the path the chose was not important. He was meant to be a failure in life. Nicholas Sexxahass Nicholas seems to be a close friend of his. We dont really know much of their relationship except for the part that James trusted him and saw him as a way of regaining himself. He was angered when Nicholas sent him off and threatened him so it is guessed that their friendship turned into mutual hate. Barbie It is not specified what Barbie offered James before he killed Katelyn but high chance she just told her where she was hiding and that she was waiting for him. James started to hate Barbie because he saw her responsible for his action. James and Barbie are now enemies. Mental State James Decoy is more known for his psycho attitude than anything else. He loves deeply and when he does he doesnt seem to be able to let it go. He has Schizophrenia and is mostly depressed. He lives in his mansion which he shared with Katelyn and he changed nothing. Aeron Ironside stated that the coffee that was left-over tasted like 3 months old. Category:Character